The Akatsuki's Dark Angel
by narniaisrealsostoplyin2urselfs
Summary: Raised by the tandem god Jashin, Uzumaki Akane's job is to keep the souls of those who have fallen from spending an eternity in Jashin's hell. Having always wanted to meet her brother, Naruto, she finally gets the chance when she's tasked with saving the orginization that's hunting him down. But when it comes time to chose will she stay with her brother, her god or the Akatsuki?


Chapter 1: The "Fake" God

_Twelve years ago_

When I came to, fire licked the ground around my feet as I stared wide-eyed at the destruction before me. I dropped to my hands and knees as the smell of burning flesh entered my nose and I covered my mouth with my hand in disgust. _'Who . . . who would've done this . . . ?' _I thought as tears started to well up in my eyes. _**'You did,'**_ a dark voice echoed in the recesses of my mind. _'No . . . I wouldn't have . . .'_ The tears now started to flow down my cheeks. I may have hated living here but I would never burn it down. _**'Of course you would've, and I'm the one who told you to do it.' **_One look at my right hand and I knew he was right. Clutched between my small fingers was a silver lighter. Horrified I threw the lighter away from me, not wanting to touch the cursed thing anymore. I covered my face with my hands and out-right started to cry wishing that the voice would just leave me alone. It was his fault that I was treated as a freak, that I was feared and hated, and it was his fault that I didn't get any sleep at night. Every time I closed my eyes to rest screams of terror would sound off in my ears keeping my awake. And now it's his fault that the orphanage and everyone who lived in it were now gone. I didn't enjoy living there but it was the only place I had to come back to and now I had nowhere to go.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought her to this world to be raised."

The sound of a new voice caused my head to shoot up to see two people walking towards me through the flames. But the flickering lights cast weird shadows on them and I could only see their silhouettes.

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen if we left her here," a male voice said.

Instinctively and unconsciously I backed away from the pair but soon stopped when I found a wall of flame barricading my way.

"Don't give me that," the female voice said. Slowly, the owner of the voice walked up to me and crouched down to my height. I then found myself staring at a woman whose hair and eye color was just as weird as my bright red hair and deep violet eyes. Her long pure white hair was held up in a braid on the right side of her head while her bangs perfectly framed her face and her blood red eyes smiled at me. While the fire was still casting shadows on the front half of her body preventing me from seeing what she was wearing I could see that, sprouting from her back, were beautiful, elegant monarch butterfly wings, however the orange coloring was replaced with a deep midnight blue.

"Who – Who are you?" I asked slightly scared of the strange woman in front of me.

"You may call me Jasmin, little angel," Jasmin said calmingly and with a gentle smile. "And this," she said gesturing over her shoulder at the man standing behind her, "is my younger brother, Jashin."

I looked over at Jashin and noticed that his hair and eyes matched his sister's but his hair was short, stylishly messy and mostly covered his right eye. I also noticed the silhouette of a tail as it slowly swung back and forth behind him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasmin's hand reach up to touch my face and I flinched away a little. I didn't quite trust the woman yet.

"It's okay," Jasmin said soothingly. "We're here to help you."

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Of course," she told me placing her hand on the side of my face and wiping the tear stains off my cheeks.

"Can you . . ." I started to ask but trailed off and looked away.

"Can I, what?" Jasmin asked picking me up and resting me on her hip.

"Can you get rid of the voice?" I asked still not looking at her.

She gently pushed my hair out of my face and I looked up to see her smiling down at me.

"Yes, Akane, I can get the voice to stop talking," she said.

"Aka . . . ne . . . ?" I slowly repeated trying to figure out the meaning of the unknown word.

"That's your name, little angel," Jasmin told me and I looked up at her slightly wide-eyed and tears once again began to form in my eyes. I had never formally been given a name, no one had ever cared enough to do so, and I was over-joyed to finally have one. As the tears spilled over I rested my head on her shoulder, my small hands clutched at the fabric of her clothes and I could feel her hand soothingly rub up and down my back.

* * *

_Present Day_

The annoying and persistent knocking on my door was once again the sound that I woke up to. Like every morning I buried my head under my covers and pillows hoping that he would eventually give up and leave me alone. But that's never the case. The next thing I heard was my door slamming open and the one voice that I dread hearing in the morning.

"It's time to get up, Akane!" Jashin yelled.

"How many times have I told you to leave me alone in the morning?" I growled back at him without pulling the covers back from my face.

"I don't know, I lost count a while ago," he said and I could hear his signature sinisterly sweet smile laced in between his words.

I didn't say anything after that and tried to go back to sleep but Jashin wouldn't have it. I heard his quickening footsteps as he started to run towards my bed. Suddenly the running stopped and almost immediately after I could feel him land on the foot of my bed with the entirety of the force of his weight. The force from the impact caused my mattress to bounce sending me flying a couple feet in the air. As I crashed back down on my bed I glared up at Jashin as he towered over me triumphantly.

"You douche!" I yelled swiping my feet at his ankles hoping to trip him and send him flying to the ground as I pulled the covers back over my face. While I succeeded in tripping him I was disappointed when I didn't hear a satisfying thud. Reluctantly I pulled the covers away from my face only to see Jashin hovering in mid-air above me. For a moment we glared at each other before he stuck his tongue out at me and I gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're such a man-child," I told him before throwing my comforter over him finally sending him crashing to the floor. I sat up cross-legged in my bed, rested my right elbow on my knee and my chin in the palm of my hand, and just watched as Jashin struggled to get out of the comforter. He quickly got out, sat up and once again glared at me. For once I didn't feel like glaring back.

"Are you happy now?" I asked. "You succeeded in waking me up. But someone had better be fucking dying for you to be so persistent."

"No, it's better than someone dying," he said his sinisterly sweet smile once again gracing his face.

"Why you gotta say that like that?" I asked but he decided he was going to ignore that question.

"Jasmin's back," he said.

Immediately all the rage and anger that I was directing towards the man in front of me disappeared as a huge smile spread across my face. I sprung out of bed, purposefully landing on Jashin's chest and pushing him back down to the floor, and ran out the door, not bothering to even change out of the tank-top and underwear that I use as pajamas. I didn't once slow down as I worked my way through the winding corridors and dodged my way around the multiple servants, most of who got upset when they suddenly had to dive out of my way. Eventually I found myself at the front gates with a familiar head of white hair in front of me.

"Jasmin!" I yelled glomping her and nearly knocking her to the ground. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Akane," she said hugging me back and laughing slightly. "But are you sure you actually missed me or did you just get tired of babysitting Jashin?" she asked jokingly.

Though she asked the question as a joke I was serious when I said, "Both."

She laughed again and then reached into the bag hanging off her shoulder. "Here, I've got something for you," she said as she pulled out two CDs and handed them to me. My eyes lit up when I saw that she had gotten me Nickelback's latest album, _Here and Now_ and mothy's newest release, the _Original Sin Story ~Act 1~_.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled hugging the woman again who once again hugged me back. Quickly I pulled away and beamed at the CDs in my hands. "I have to go listen to these."

I turned to leave but Jasmin grabbed my arm before I could get too far.

"No," she said. "We're training first. You need to go get changed."

"But," I started looking back down at the CDs and flipping them over to see the song lists. "But mothy put out three new songs with this album; I have to listen to them . . . Aww, one's an instrumental, that's no fun."

"No, Akane, you had your break while I was gone, it's time to make sure your skills haven't dulled."

I groaned dejectedly knowing that there was no point in arguing. "I hate doing this."

"Karma's a bitch, ain't she?" I heard Jashin ask sarcastically. I turned to see him standing behind me, his arms crossed, his reptilian tail wagging playfully behind him, and that obnoxious grin once again plastered on his face.

I glared at him as I said, "You don't believe in karma."

"I do when it happens to you," he countered.

Grinding my teeth I walked up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Why don't you go suck a cock?" I growled out.

He leaned in closer to me almost resting his forehead against mine and replied light-heartedly, "Why don't you suck mine?"

Immediately after he finished his comment we were both blown away from each other by an invisible force. While Jashin was able to catch himself with his ability to levitate, my mind wasn't able to work fast enough and I, unfortunately, landed flat on my ass.

"Why don't you two ever get along?" Jasmin asked now standing in between us.

"He's the one who started it!" I yelled pointing at the white haired man with the corner of the CDs that I still held in my right hand.

"I don't care who started it," she answered icily causing my anger to all but disappear and I guiltily looked away from her and down at the ground.

"And you," Jasmin said turning on her younger brother. "I think it would be best for you to go back to your room and do whatever it is that you do when you don't want to do work."

"Yes, Onee-san," Jashin said looking away from his sister much like I was doing before landing lightly on his feet and walking off.

Satisfied, Jasmin walked over to me and held her hand out for me to take. I did so without hesitation and she helped me back up onto my feet.

"Now go get dressed," she told me, a kinder tone now lacing her voice.

"Yes, Jasmin," I said smiling slightly at her. Then I walked back inside to do as she said.

* * *

Breathing heavily, I looked up at my sparing partners and smiled as I wiped the sweat off my brow. They smiled back at me as they sat down on the ground to take a break.

"You put up quite a fight this time, D," I commended referring to the female of the pair.

"Of course," she said. "I can't have you continue to beat us all the time. But since Pluto here doesn't care," she continued looking over at her companion who didn't seem to be paying attention as he just continued to smile happily, "I have to put in all the effort myself."

"Pluto's just simple minded," I said.

"I know," she replied. "But sometimes it annoys me." And I laughed a little at that.

"That was a good fight," Jasmin said and all three of us turned to look at her. "I'm glad to see that you've gotten better at using Inton*, Akane."

"It'd be a lot easier if this asshole," I said pointing to my navel, "would willingly let me use his chakra."

"Calling him an asshole probably isn't going to help that situation," Jasmin said.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like he can hate me more than he already does," I pointed out.

Jasmin nodded in agreement at that and stood up from the stone bench that she was sitting on. "You've gotten quite strong though, considering you've only been using the chakra that's been unconsciously leaking into your system. I think you're ready to save further fallen souls."

"Really?!" I asked already excited by the prospect of a bigger challenge. "Who am I gonna save this time?!" The next words that came out of her mouth stunned me into silence.

"The Akatsuki."

* * *

***Inton - Yin Release**


End file.
